nnerpfandomcom-20200216-history
Battle of the kaguya Isamu vs Meek
Saturday May 31st, 2014 3:04 pm Guest_Mitkkoto: //Meek Kaguya stood in the small Dojo, currently barefoot as was tradition. She still wore her red scarf, a new black long sleeved shirt and her baggy black pants. Her short white hair fell over her face hiding the Kaguya clan symbol that rested on her forehead. She was smaller in frame, her skin a light tan, her eyes a deep green. Her hands were currently wrapped in bandages with black fabric holding it together. In her left hand she held a black sheathed katana measuring 2.5 feet long from tip to the beginning of the hilt with another foot of length for her hands. She held it to her left hip; her right hand gripped the hilt tightly, but still loose enough for the sword to breath. This was the traditional Muso Jikiden Eishin-ryu stance, a stance focused on the art of Iaido, to draw the sword, and cut in the one motion before sheathing blade, she stood in silence, drawing the blade in a cutting fashion before sheathing once more. The Dojo around her was equally silent, the only other person being the Old Dojo master who sat silently in the Zen garden connected smoking tobacco from a thick wood pipe, the walls were lined with numerous swords, both real and for training\\ Skagx: Isamu stood on a rooftop of the one of the tall buildings of Amegakure. He stood calmly as he looked around. He read a paper he had found, belonging to another kaguya. It seemed to be a bill for something. He sighed and hopped off the building safely and landed upon the ground. He looked up into the night sky and began walking around, occasionally asking around for the woman. Before long he was pointed to a Dojo where he found a woman inside. Assuming that it was her he walked right in and didn't take off his shoes as he tossed the paper to the side. "You." he spoke as he walked into the center of the place and got into stance. "Meek kaguya? My name is Isamu Kaguya and prepare to be on the ground." He spoke as he looked the woman in the eye with no emotion within his face as he stood right before her. Isamu's stance was tall and dominant like in posture. His eyes were as focused as his fists were clenched. His green eyes, were full of emotion yet his face shown none. He examined the woman's sword and spoke. "I will surely outspeed that blade of yours..." Guest_Mitkkoto: //Meek stopped with the blade half drawn before letting it fall back into its sheath. “One you are meant to bow and take your shoes of on entry” Her voice was soft, yet had strength behind it. She turned her back to him as she walked over to a wall and placed her sword on a smaller stand before picking up a sword of the same size. However when she drew it the blade was clearly dulled, sharp enough to cause minor cuts but not disembowel like her person sword could “And two, I’ll assume you still want your bowels in the same place that they started, I’ll use a training sword, you’ll need stitches regardless though, but you are a big boy” She bowed once to him before gripping the sheath with her left hand, holding it down by her left side whilst gripping the hilt with her right hand. Meek grinned, and bent her knees as she crouched into a lower position. It was now clear she was adopting the Muso Jikiden Eishin-ryu stance again. The theory behind this stance is to strike in the same movement as the drawing of the blade, wipe the blood off the steel and sheath all in one movement. She stood closer to the edge of the matt “Standard ground rules, exiting the Square outlined by the black lines on the Matts equals instant loss and the loser buys the winner Ramen” She twisted her foot to strengthen her stance, waiting for his advance “I hope you like bleeding …. Cousin” Should Isamu approach she would draw the blade as soon as he was with in 2.5foot of her, drawing the bade in an upward direction causing a large cut across his abdomen. The Muso Jikiden Eishin-ryu stance was a perfect balance of attack and defence as coming close meant risking being cut in quick succession\\ Skagx: He sighed and kicked his shoes off, backwards so they wouldn't hit anyone or anything for that matter since the place he was in was one of the most dead dojos. He continued looking her in the eyes. After about five minutes of silence once she finished speaking he spoke. "Then I hope you have plenty of money." He spoke and lowered down but was still up a little higher than her due to needing to be able to move on his feet. "Then I hope you like this." he spoke and slid around on his feet using his speed against her to get behind her and before she would have enough time he would leap lightly into the air. "Leaf whirlwind." he spoke as he attempted to send a foot into the center of her back, and if it hit, he would send another low kick to her back to keep her down with enough pressure, following each kick up with another one, every fifth kick, being a kick up higher to hit the upper part of her back as he hoped to keep her down so she could not respond due to his speed and feet slamming down on her back and he would not stop until she could successfully evade his fast and strong feet since he had both strength and speed as his strengths against her. Guest_Mitkkoto: //During the silence that followed as they stood silently, Meek would take in a deep breath. As Isamu began moving she would close her eyes and listen before rolling forward as the sound of jumping was heard. She would spin on her feet, agile and graceful in her motions to open her eyes as Isamu would land feet first into where her back would have been. She grinned an lunged forward like a viper, drawing the practice speed and swinging at his torso in an upward diagonal “Faster cousin, come on, we are Kaguya, we are fast and made for battle did you think I wasn’t expecting that? A ninja commonly strikes from behind, it’s easier and effective” Should the strike reach him she would wipe any blood on the blade off on her sleeve before sheathing the sword in a single swift movement before jumping back. He would also now be right against the boundary of the mat as that had been where she was standing before her attack. Her eyes darted left and right, scanning his muscle movements and the area around her “So, You have white hair” she stated as the blade travelled towards him at incredible speed\\ Skagx: He began releasing his kicks until he immediatly watched her evade so he quickly loaded his right hand with three senbon and let his left forearm catch the dull blade, so while his left arm blocked the blade and immediatly moved his hand to carefull grasp the blade as he whipped the three senbon at her and with such close range there would be a low chance at evading even just one. 'To slow.' he thought to himself about her movement techniques. Since she swung her blade and he caught it, the only way of not taking the three senbon would be to release her blade from her hands and quickly enough roll backwards since he had a grip on her blade she couldn't just pull away with it so he made a smile that was hidden under his face mask part of his shirt as he watched her movements. "A true Kaguya would not use such a pathetic tool, but instead they would use their fists mostly. None would ever limit theirselves to a sword." He spoke as he whipepd the senbon. Guest_Mitkkoto: //She did not react when he caught her blade, it would still be sharp enough to cut his arm. She frowned however as the Senbons came into view “Cheeky cheeky” she mumbled before letting go of the sheath instead of the sword, the sheath bounced on the ground as she raised her left arm, the three Senbon digging into the flesh causing her to wince. If Isamu did not let go of the sword she would dash forward, her grip on the sword as tight as ever as she raised her knee towards his abdomen “Fists are such savage weapons, there’s no beauty there, but with a sword you can slice and dice, create patterns in your foes, it’s like dancing.” Her knee would be on a straight course collision with his stomach unless her moved out of the way which would result in him hopefully letting go of her sword “So a sword is pathetic hmm? Tell me, with our bloodline, you will create fists out of your bone? Not blades of any sort?” her snow white hair flowed behind her as she made her move, the senbon clearly irritating but not enough to discourage her “You also made me bleed, I highly regret not using my own sword now. Maybe you really are a big boy” her words were clearly taunts, used to throw him off and allow for her to take advantage of his anger\\ Skagx: Isamu smiled as he held her blade so the senbon whipped successfully into her stomach. He then gripped the blade making himself bleed slightly and as he held onto it, giving himself a better jump and to keep it out of his way as he pushed downwards on her sword. "Leaf whirlwind!" he shouted and sent a fury of kicks down at her, sending each kick faster than the previous kick as he hoped to slam his foot into her over and over. He listened to her words but found no aggression nor humor within her words. Unlike most kaguya the main difference between them was he couldn't be angered except things like murder of the innocent or something. THe only thing in common was his taijutsu and his Merciless fighting. If the first kick was to slam down on her, he would continue to keep striking down with speed and strength. "With my kekkai, I would create defensives and spikes to puncture my foes with each blow." he explained and continued to attempt his strikes with his feet. Guest_Mitkkoto: //Meek frowned “That stupid move again” she noted how he held the blade in his hand as he propped himself up into the air to perform the kicks “Training blades can still cut” She crouched low and rolled backwards now gripping onto the training sword with two hands, the momentum of her rolling back would bring the sword with her an depending on how tight Isamu’s grip on the blade was, he could potentially wind up with nasty cuts on the palms of his hands. Meek herself received a single kick to the thigh out of the barrage, her leg coming from as the kick was lifted for the next. She staggered up onto her feet and gripped the sword with two hands holding it in front of her at a 45 degree angle with the tip pointed towards Isamu. Her left leg, the leg that had received a kick, clearly had less weight put on it. At this stage Meek’s breathing was much heavier. “So much rolling” She tilted her head as he spoke “Heh, that won’t help unless your opponent touches you with their own body” she changed her stance now, lifting the blade above her head in such a fashion that striking from above became a challenge as a down would strike would hit anything above and in front in a vertical slash. She took five hobbled steps back and smiled, now at a point where attacking from behind meant leaving the square that had been designated. //She remained silent, Keeping her beck to the boundary as she side stepped towards the corner of the square making attacks from the side and back impossible without risk of breaching the rules of the Dojo. In this situation she had the upper hand. Her speed with a sword was impressive to say the least. Her Taijutsu, not so much. Meek raised an eyebrow “Hmm, well come one, show me what your punch can do, I’m completely open aren’t I?” She grinned, a sly grin, the sword held high in the air was perfectly still, a trickle of blood ran down it’s metal “Can’t do much when you can’t get behind me can ya, who would limit themselves to fists, it requires being in direct contact, a sword can strike a person down before their punch comes close, Swords are part of our bloodline, we can create blades from our bones, and you say a Kaguya would not choose a sword? You must of ben punched in the head when you were little, so come on, this ends now, Taijutsu or Kenjutsu? Show me that punch” She would wait now, if he was to come within two feet of her she would swing downward with incredible force and speed, the blade would catch him on the collarbone or the top of the head, potentially causing at least fractures. She blinked as she felt the first of six sharp pains in her torso. She let her eyes drift down and nodded to herself before staggering and regaining her balance “Good throw” two senbon stuck in her right shoulder, another two in her stomach not puncturing any organs but causing irritation, the last two had dug themselves into her hips. Her black shirt stained in tiny patches of blood “I hate Senbon” she mumbled as she stood like a silent guardian, the send bon sticking out of her\\ Skagx: He wiped some blood from his chest not his hand and licked it up. He examined her stance and position as he smiled to the senbon all hitting her in some annoying places. He then re-checked his senbon amount and counted how much he had used already used nine total out of his fifty. With a smile he loaded both hands back with a total of six senbon as he got into his stance and began whipping the six at her as he stood still except for his arm motion as he watched each individual one fly for their target that stood in the corner of the ring. His plan was to lure her out of the corner because or else that sword would strike him down each time he tried to get close. He could easily take the dull-ish sword's strikes but they would eventually add up but if he could get her out of the corner he could outspeed her and strike at her from her side since he hit her leg earlier he could possibly target that hip to do some more damage. Guest_Mitkkoto: //She frowned as she realised he was not running forward to attack. Her eyes narrowed on his hand, she shot her left hand down to her pocket and pulled out two Kunai and held them between her fingers as she brought her right arm down leaving the high stance. She threw the two kunai at Isamu roughly the same time he threw the senbon. Her aim leading them towards his chest. She darted right to dodge the Senbon knowing it would cause his to strike out at her now her side were unguarded. She gripped the sword in a peculiar manner, backwards some might say, With the flat side of the sword towards her back, she twisted her body as her left hand fished for two kunai and a smoke bomb. She kept her eyes on him waiting for his movements as she wound herself up like a spinning top waiting to be unleashed\\ Skagx: He smiled as her sword was becoming on it's last legs by the look of it, it appeared that one more hit would break the sword. watching her dodge the senbon he sidestepped the kunai and then charged at her at full speed. Once he got close enough, he got in close as he saw fit and from the side where she was unprotected he leaped into the air once more. "Here we go, leaf whirlwind!" he spoke and like an annoying repetitive jackhammer he began to send kick after kick hoping to smash his feet into her side with enough force to send her to the ground and even then if he could he would not stop until she gave in if he was successful enough with each kick at her unguarded side. His focused face broke a smile, showing emotion for the first time durring the whole fight that had been going on. //She sighed to herself, how would she explain that she was broke. As the final kicks came in she held the kunai out towards his feet, as he kept kicking he would dig his feet onto the kunai causing excruciating pain before the kicks would follow through to her and send her toppling out of the cloud of smoke. Meek arched her back as she sat up and rubbed her head. The senbon stuck in her causing enough pain to cause her to wince, She eventually managed to stand up, it required effort she didn’t really have. After gathering the broken training sword and its sheath she bowed to Isamu and through him a small bag of money “I don’t actually eat Ramen” she said with a hoarse laugh before walking into the Zen garden, plucking out the senbon and almost stumbling over her own feet. She yawned, her look serious, angry but not upset\\ Skagx: He kept kicking until she dropped to the ground, as her kunai cut his feet but nothing more due to his accuracy at her. He watched her slam against the floor causing him to stop as he noticed her begin to try collecting her sword. "Worthless you are." he spoke as he caught her bag of money she tossed to him. He then head out to get his ramen where he would probably relax for a few hours before deciding to do anything else. He couldn't wait to become a chuunin or even just do some more missions.